1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wavelength converting material, and in particular to wavelength converting particles with a uniform size distribution.
2. Reference to Related Application
This application claims the right of priority based on TW application Serial No. 101140234, filed on Oct. 30, 2012, and the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
3. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc.
Recently, a technology has been developed to convert the light emitted from a light-emitting diode (LED) into another light. For example, a phosphor layer is used to cover the light-emitting diode for realizing this technology. The phosphor layer is photoluminescence substance and can absorb a first light emitted from the LED to emit a second light different from the first light. The first light and the second light are mixed to form a desired color. However, phosphor particles with different sizes have different light efficiency, thereby affecting the overall light efficiency of the LED.
In addition, the LED can be further connected to other components in order to form a light emitting apparatus. The LED comprises a substrate mounted onto a submount. Alternatively, a solder bump or a glue material may be formed between the submount and the LED, therefore a light-emitting apparatus is formed. Besides, the submount further comprises the circuit layout electrically connected to the electrode of the LED.